Map of the problematique
by veintisiete
Summary: Al ver el CD de Edward, mis fotos y los billetes que Carlisle y Esme me regalaron, lo supe. Él aún me quería. E iría a buscarlo.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Ni la idea, creo, porque está más usada que un castigo para juntar a Lily y a James.

**Summary:**Al ver el CD de Edward, mis fotos y los billetes que Carlisle y Esme me regalaron, lo supe. Él aún me quería. E iría a buscarlo.

**Map of the problematique **

_Se encerró en la habitación y en un rincón se puso a llorar. No sabe de qué coño sirve, si tú ya no estás._

**1. Vuelve.**

No era como si pudiera volverme loca otra vez. Ya sabía cuáles eran mis límites, o eso supuse. Aparentemente aquello iba a ser muy fácil. Mirarme en el espejo y pronunciar su nombre. Rápido y sin respirar. Así dolería menos. Las manos me temblaron cuando las apoyé en el lavabo y respiré con rapidez, asustada.

-Edward.

Algo viscoso y frío comenzó a gotearme por la espalda. Los nudillos se me volvieron blancos de tanto apretar el borde del poyo y me quedé congelada, mirándome en el espejo.

-Edward.

No me reconocí la voz. El susurro me dolió más que la situación en sí y los bordes de las paredes del baño comenzaron a difuminarse. Me quedaba una hora antes de que Charlie llegara del trabajo y tenía que controlarme, no podía permitirme el lujo de que me viera así y que decidiera mandarme a Jacksonville con Reneé.

-Edward.

Mi mano chocó contra el cristal del espejo, y la palma resbaló a lo largo de este, como si esperara que él viniera a cogerme la mano. Y como siempre, lloré. Aquella Navidad había sido peor que cualquier otra, la Navidad más dolorosa y espantosa de mi vida. Octubre pasó como en un sueño en el que no veía nada. Noviembre comenzó a doler poco a poco, entre altibajos y la voz asustada de Charlie, que yo oía muy bajo, tan bajo que tuve que esforzarme demasiado para escucharla. Y Diciembre me golpeó recordándome todo lo que pasaba. Ellos no estaban. No habría más peleas de nieve que Emmett ganaría ni tardes eternas con Alice en Seattle. No había escaladas por mi ventana, ahora siempre cerrada, ni besos en la frente por parte de Esme.

Mucho antes de acabar en el suelo de rodillas, sujetándome el costado, inspiré y apoyé la cabeza contra el frío cristal. Tenía que superarlo. Seguir adelante. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir antes de que me creyera mis propias mentiras. Boqueé, ya que ni siquiera podía respirar bien, y me restregué los ojos. No volvería a intentarlo nunca más.

No me acuerdo muy bien de cómo llegué a mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que estaba en ella porque la madera dejó de rasparme las rodillas, desnudas, aún en carne viva. Sabía que todo aquello era enfermizo, patético. Cuando no había nadie delante me arrastraba de un lado a otro, haciendo cosas sin hacer nada en realidad. Intenté respirar con cuidado para no hacerme daño otra vez y me llevé una mano al pecho. Allí dolía más que nunca.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente cuando oí a Charlie abrir la puerta de casa y preguntar por mí al aire. Le respondí y me puse en pie, preparándome alguna excusa para entretenerle mientras le hiciera la cena. Para variar, mi pena no había hecho que mi torpeza disminuyera, por lo que uno de los cordones de la bota se me enganchó en la jamba de la puerta y tuve que agacharme para sacarlo. Al tirar de él se rompió y enfadada, me senté en el suelo para quitarme las botas en dos tirones que di con mis pies. Como a Charlie no le gustaba que fuera descalza por la casa (la madera del suelo era antigua y veces se me clavaban pequeñas astillas en las plantas de los pies) busqué unas zapatillas que tenía por algún rincón de la habitación.

Mucho antes de ver la baldosa suelta, sentí el desnivel debajo de mis rodillas. Giré con cuidado, abochornada. Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. No tenía bastante con ser una zombi, parecer gris en el instituto, tener las rodillas en carne viva y los ojos secos de tanto llorar; ahora también me había cargado el suelo de mi habitación.

Lo que sí vi fue la tapa azul oscuro, debajo de la baldosa.

Creo que fue entonces cuando lo sentí, después de cinco meses sin tener noticias de él. El corazón, _mi_ corazón, se paró y luego comenzó a bombear sangre con tanta fuerza que casi me dolía. Las manos me temblaron cuando aparté del todo la baldosa y la encontré.

Era una caja de terciopelo, cuadrada, de color azul marino. Sin respirar, la abrí y jadeé por el golpe emocional que recibí al ver mis cosas. Mis recuerdos. Lo único que probaba que durante los seis meses más hermosos de mi vida, Edward había estado a mi lado.

Pensar su nombre me hizo daño pero verlo sonriendo en la foto dolió más que nunca. Aquella había sido su última sonrisa. Su última sonrisa para mí. Intenté no llorar porque quería verle, comprobar que era tan hermoso que mi memoria no le hacía justicia nunca, pero los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas al encontrar el CD también. Su música. Hacía meses que no escuchaba música.

Hipando descontroladamente, gimoteé al encontrar los pasajes de avión, regalo de Esme y Carlisle. El que fueran dos billetes, y no uno, hizo que mi llanto se descontrolara notablemente, llenando las fotos de pequeñas lágrimas que distorsionaron las imágenes y el papel que había debajo de todo aquello se mojó un poco pero por suerte la tinta no se corrió. Lo abrí con avidez y fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

_Bella:_

_No sé si te das cuenta de que eres la persona más hermosa que hay en el universo. La cosa más bonita de mi mundo, aunque todo mi mundo lo ocupes tú. La razón que me da ganas de seguir viviendo todos los días, durante toda la eternidad. _

_Mi vida comenzó a tener sentido cuando tú entraste a ella, como una ráfaga de aire, frágil y hermosa. De día te pienso y si pudiera soñar, te soñaría. Te soñaría las veinticuatro horas del día sólo para ver tu rostro, en mi mente, tatuado bajo mis párpados. _

_Te quiero por encima de todo. Las palabras se quedan cortas para describir cuánto te amo. Seguro que echas en falta más páginas en esta nota, más palabras. Yo también. Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada conversación que tuvimos, cada momento juntos es un relato que narra mi mente y guardo en mi corazón. En el corazón que tengo gracias a ti. _

_Eres mi sol entre millones de estrellas. Mi sol en una noche sin luna, donde lo alumbras todo llenándolo de brillantez y belleza, dándole a mi mundo sentido. Y lo seguirás siendo, pase lo que pase. Quizás con el paso del tiempo te des cuenta de que no soy lo mejor para ti, de que tienes más opciones, opciones que te harán feliz durante tu vida humana._

_Hubiera dado lo que fuera, Bella, todo lo que tengo, para poder estar contigo para siempre. Pagaría cualquier precio por poder convertirme en humano y estar contigo, atarme a ti de todas las formas posibles y estar contigo sin que tu vida corriera peligro. Ahora no lo entiendes, pero esto es lo mejor. No podría soportar saber que he destrozado tu existencia con la mía maldita. Que por mi culpa no tendrías hijos, que no puedo darte nada de lo que quieras por miedo a matarte. Que pongo tu vida en constante peligro sólo con rozarte. _

_Tienes que sanar, Bella. Tienes que olvidar y seguir adelante. Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera, que te proteja, mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice. Tienes a Charlie y a Renée. Vuelve a Jacksonville, deja atrás las sombras y regresa con tu madre. Olvida, Bella. Yo nunca lo haré, pero esa será mi pena, no la tuya, y gustoso soportaría todo el dolor del universo sabiendo que tú eres feliz._

_Quizás, cuando deje de existir la magia y cuando dejen de existir los monstruos, nos encontremos en algún lugar mejor. Quizás Carlisle tenga razón, y tengamos alma. Y si, aunque fuera tan sólo un momento, te viera después de que el mundo llegara a su fin, no dudaría ni un segundo de mi alma, pues eres lo único que aún espero del paraíso. _

_He escondido esta caja con la infantil esperanza de que la encuentres algún día. No puedo soportar el que sigas creyendo que no te quiero, porque lo vi en tus ojos. Me creíste. Y el que yo haya dejado de amarte es la más negra de las blasfemias, porque no existe nada en el universo que haga que yo deje de quererte, aunque sólo sea por un segundo._

_Edward._

Charlie no subió, a pesar del escándalo. La llantina incrementó de tal forma que pronto comencé a notarme la camiseta mojada y tuve que cerrar la puerta con llave para asegurarme de que no entraría si se lo propusiera. Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuché su voz detrás de la puerta pero le dije que se fuera. Poco después escuché sus fuertes pisadas yendo escaleras abajo. Intenté descubrir de quién era aquella letra que tantas mentiras decía. Él no me quería. Me lo había dicho, seguro de sus palabras, inhumano como nunca.

Pero los trazos esmerados y la cuidadosa caligrafía parecía la de él. Y yo no me imaginaba a ninguno de sus hermanos haciendo eso sólo para dañarme más, ni siquiera a Rosalie.

Durante aquella noche leí la carta más veces. Tantas que me quedé dormida, y cuando desperté, abrazada a las fotos y al CD, lo entendí.

Edward nunca había dejado de quererme.

La resolución no me sorprendió cuando vi los últimos días que habíamos pasado juntos desde la perspectiva de que aún me amaba, y de que se había ido para protegerme. Con aquella nueva resolución, sus inquietantes y fríos silencios adquirían un nuevo significado. El vínculo entre nosotros dos era del tipo de vínculos que ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni la ausencia podría romper. Y no importaba que él fuera más guapo, especial, brillante o perfecto que yo, porque estaba atado a mí de la misma forma en la que yo estaba atada a él.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido al pensar que yo podría dejar de quererlo, aunque fuera durante un segundo? Los dos éramos unos idiotas. Él por querer intentarlo y yo por creerlo. Estúpido vampiro masoquista. Algo que no era tristeza comenzó a arderme bajo la piel de las manos. Reconocí la ira cuando tuve el impulso de golpearle en el estómago, tan fuerte que le dejaría sin aire para respirar.

Pero para eso debía de encontrarle primero.

_--_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kit! Espero que te guste mucho y que sea lo que esperabas 333_

_A todas las demás, ¿Qué os ha parecido? SÉ, LO SÉ, que no debería empezar otro fic. Pero bueno… total, para todos los que tengo XDDD. No sé si continuar el fic o no. Por una parte tengo pensados dos capítulos pero por otra creo que así está bien. No sé qué hacer –crisis. Dadle al GO y decidme qué preferís a ver si me aclaro ._

_Y si os preguntáis por los demás fics, entre hoy y mañana actualizaré todo, lo medio prometo XD._

_Bxitos! _

_Wirhaven. _


End file.
